A watch movement is described, for example, in patent CH 30.220, which proposes to animate a figurine by means of a wheel connected to a work train comprising ratchet teeth. The latter periodically drives a rod forming part of an automaton. Such a solution has the drawback that the movement of the automaton is jerky, owing to jumps over the ratchet teeth.
Furthermore, watches are known such as that described in document FR 630.190, in which a pendulum image is fixed on a pallet fork of an escapement. This image is thereby abruptly displaced with each alternation. Here, too, the movement is jerky and therefore more irritating than calming.